


On Top

by mhunter10



Series: Little Ant [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian forgets a major part of the Christmas tree, but he gets some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top

"Okay, I think it’s done," Ian said, stepping back to admire his work.

"No you have to put the star on top!" Anthony pointed his little finger towards the top of the small tree in the corner of the livingroom. Mickey emerged from the kitchen, removing his oven-mitts, and picked up his son when he ran to him. "Daddy tell him he has to put the star on top."

Mickey came over with Anthony on his hip and made a show of looking the tree up and down, inspecting it carefully for any errors. “Not bad, Gallagher, but he’s right,” he cocked an eyebrow.

Ian rolled his eyes, but couldn’t resist smiling at the too-similar look they were both giving him. “What happens if you don’t put the star on top, Ant?”

The boy’s mouth popped open in true four-year-old shock. “You mean you don’t know?!” If he knew what emphatically meant, that was how he gestured. He turned to Mickey and looked at him like he couldn’t believe his dad would ever be ‘special forever friends’ with this guy.

Mickey adopted the same surprised look on his face, trying hard not to laugh at Ian’s reaction. “Ooh, Ant, you better tell him.” He set the boy down on the floor and threw himself into the nearest chair.

"Sit down!" Anthony grabbed Ian’s hand and lead him over to the ottoman right in front of Mickey.

Ian complied, glancing at his boyfriend before giving the little boy his attention. “Okay, why can’t we leave the star off, man?”

"Because!" Anthony came over and inserted himself between Ian’s legs. "If you don’t put the star on top of the tree then it’s just a regular tree and you can’t put a regular tree in your house when it’s Christmas or else it won’t be Christmas and Santa can’t come and put your presents under a regular tree or he’ll get really sad and cry a lot because it’s not Christmas so that’s why you have to put the star on top."

Ian could hear Mickey snickering behind him the whole time, and he turned and hit him on the leg. “Straight from the mouths of babes, huh?”

"I’m not a baby," Anthony commented, confused.

Ian picked him up and sat him on his lap. “I know, buddy. You’re a big boy and you know a lot more than daddy. He didn’t tell me about the star.”

Anthony tossed his dad an incredulous look. “Daaddyy,” he scolded in a sing-song voice.

Ian turned and grinned at Mickey, who obviously really wanted to give him the finger just then.

"How did we get onto me? Don’t you have a star to put on a tree, kid?"

"Yes! I wanna do it, I wanna do it!" Anthony jumped from Ian’s lap excitedly.

Ian got up and pulled the ornament from its box. He placed it in the boy’s hands. “Okay, hold it carefully, Ant. I’m gonna lift you up so you can put it on.” He picked him up by his tiny waist and held him over the tree so he could reach without knocking anything off.

Mickey got up and came closer. He knew Ian had him, but it was just a habit of fatherhood. He smiled proudly, as he looked on.

"Got it?" Ian asked. Anthony nodded and giggled when Ian cradled him in his arms and tickled him. "How’s it look, daddy?" Ian turned to Mickey, knowing the other man thought it was hot when he called him that.

Mickey poked his tongue into the corner of his mouth, not hiding his turned-on face. “Perfect. Good job, man,” he took the boy from Ian’s arms and kissed his forehead before setting him down. He pushed him in the direction of the kitchen. “Uh, go watch the timer for the cookies, okay kiddo?”

"Okay!" Anthony ran off, oblivious to his dad’s real plans.

Mickey pulled Ian closer by his hips and kissed him hard on the mouth, moaning when he felt arms wrap around his neck and hands in his hair. “Nice job on the tree,” he said, giving him a pat on the ass.

Ian kissed his jaw and ear before whispering hotly, “Thanks….daddy,” he stuck his tongue in and Mickey shivered and groaned quietly.

"Fuck, I love hearing that," he captured Ian’s lips again, sucking and biting them. He moved his groin against his and pushed him onto the couch, when a ding sounded from the kitchen.

"Daddy the cookies are done!" Anthony’s voice called.

"Okay, bud!" Mickey answered between wet kisses to Ian’s collarbone. He continued down, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

"Mick, c’mon," Ian panted with his eyes half-lidded. He’d meant to push him away, but got distracted by his abs.

"Daddy?" His son called again.

"Mickey," Ian reluctantly pulled his leg down from Mickey’s waist and lifted him off.

"Daddy!"

Mickey grunted angrily before finally separating their mouths. He grabbed Ian’s face in both hands and made him look him in the eye. “I wanna hear you scream that tonight.” Ian nodded fast and Mickey kissed him again before letting him go.

"I’m coming!" He winked at Ian and disappeared around the corner.

Ian sat breathless on the couch, willing his hard-on to calm down before going to join his boyfriend and his son in the kitchen. He looked at their tree one more time, and smiled at the star on top.


End file.
